


Midnight Angel: Feelin' Love

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Sweet dreams are made of this....
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: TER/MA





	Midnight Angel: Feelin' Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> SPOILERS: Anything up to ""One Son"" is fair game. DISCLAIMER: Krycek and Mulder are property of CC, Ten-Thirteen and FOX. However, Sabryn Jaegar is all mine! AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know, I'm a bad girl. This story is a little fantasy, based in part on my series ""Midnight Angel."" However, you do not have to have read those stories to understand this...and you do not have to read this vignette to enjoy that series. So if threesomes offend you, do not read any further. However, if you would like to read a non-slash story, featuring Alex Krycek and Sabryn Jaegar, you can find my series (and a new picture) here— http://www.imadethis.org/MA.htm Sue, this one's all for you.   
> End Notes: ""You make me feel like a sticky pistil leaning into a stamen You make me feel like a mister sunshine, himself You make me feel like splendor in the grass, while we're rollin' Damn Skippy baby, You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin' between my thighs You make me feel love, love, love, love, love....""   
> —""Feelin' Love"" by Paula Cole (no infringement intended.)   
> I don't know about you, but I can't believe I just wrote that. I feel like such a tramp!

  
**Feelin' Love  
by Isahunter**

  
I stare up at the glittering canopy, eyes wide with wonder, doing my best imitation of a slack-jawed tourist. Instead of heading for the showy glitz of the Strip, I'd chosen a four star hotel in downtown Las Vegas. Standing before the facade of the Golden Nugget, it's the first time I've seen Fremont Street in all its splendid glory. Swing music blasts out of pole-mounted speakers with better sound quality than many movie theaters. Running the length of the street, in a continuous arch, millions of flashing bulbs project an animated light show more impressive than anything Disney could ever come up with.

Still, even with the light show clear as day, the rest of the street looks slightly blurry, as if I need glasses.

"I knew someone who had been here before, and I've seen it on TV, but never in person. It's pretty."

I turn to the person next to me, startled by his presence. Alex, dressed in black as always, meets my glance with a bored stare. "Can we go inside now?"

"If you're in so much of a hurry, sure."

I grab his sleeve, following him through the crowd, frowning slightly at the mime and purple gorilla we pass.

"Isn't it a little late for Halloween?"

Alex never answers, merely leads me into the decadent white and gold lobby of the resort. The marble pillars and shiny floors make my breath catch. How the hell are we going to afford this place? Stopping before the elevators, Alex pushes the up button.

"Don't we need to check in?"

"No."

"Your usual talkative self, I see. Well, where is our luggage?"

"Don't need any."

The elevator doors open and Fox Mulder stands in the open car, leaning casually against the wall in his Armani suit. I am about to comment on my surprise at his presence when Alex steps forward, grabs the man's tie, and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"What the—" After several minutes of stunned silence, I nervously giggle. "Now there's something you don't see every day."

It is erotic to be sure. Two of the most gorgeous men I've ever met, sucking and biting at each other like long-lost lovers. Stepping into the elevator, I lean back and watch the show with amazement. They don't even seem to notice the doors closing.

"I thought you guys hated each other."

Mulder pulls away slightly, still caressing Alex's ass. "You always hurt the one you love."

"You aren't mad?" Alex asks me.

"Well...I think I would be if you were kissing some woman, but this...this is kinda sexy." I can't believe I just said that. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

The little woman next to me pops up out of nowhere. "Of course you are. I told you that you'd only fit into that dress in your dreams."

I glare at the saleswoman from Mira's boutique, before glancing down at my own body. Wow. I tried on the floor-length, backless gown once before on a whim, but hadn't been able to squeeze it past my ample hips. Brushing my hands over the red velvet, I grin. My ass hasn't been this small in years. If ever.

Staring back at the woman, I tell her to "Go to hell," and watch her disappear before my eyes.

Turning back to the boys, watching them rub up against one another like kittens, I clear my throat. "You know, I do look pretty hot, all alone over here." I can't help throwing in a sexy pout.

As Mulder steps away from Alex and crosses the space to pull me into his arms, it's the last thing I would have expected. Not that I'm complaining, but when those full lips descend to claim mine I shoot Alex a nervous glance. My God, Mulder has the most amazing lower lip I've ever seen.

He doesn't kiss like Alex, doesn't ravage my mouth with intensity, but takes his time with kisses as soft as his lips. A hushed moan reverberates in my throat and makes me quiver. I wrap my arms around his neck, standing on tip-toe, taking full advantage of the moment. Yet when the little bell rings and the elevator doors open, Mulder is pulled right out of my arms.

I gasp, watching as Alex throws him against the opposite wall and punches him hard in the stomach. Picking up the hem of my long dress, revealing bare feet, I hurry out of the elevator.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Neither of them answer; they're too busy beating the shit out of each other. Punches fly, hotel property is smashed, and the sound of grunts fill the hallway. I wince, watching Mulder take a particularly vicious hit to face that draws blood.

"This is really mature. Any minute now I'm going to start hearing the musical score of West Side Story."

Mulder gurgles, trying to wrench Alex's hands off his throat, before ramming his knee into my lover's crotch. The strangle hold is released immediately as Alex doubles over and groans. Infuriated, I start to step forward, ready to fight Mulder myself, when the agent takes off his suit jacket and throws it in my direction. "Hold this."

Mulder slams his knee into Alex's stomach, bashing him over the head. But as he falls to his knees, Mulder drags him up once again, pinning him to the wall and punching his face.

"Damn it, Sabryn, start dreaming that I'm winning!" Alex yells, his voice slurred.

"I'm trying!"

Alex hits back once, twice, gaining confidence, but my attention is diverted as a little old couple steps out of their hotel room and gasps at the sight before them. They edge past, their eyes wide with fear. Reaching into Mulder's coat, I grab his badge and flip it open.

"FBI...everything is under control. Go about your business." They scurry past, heading for the stairwell, and as I return my attention to the fight, I see that Alex is losing badly. Cut and bloodied, leaning heavily against the wall with exhaustion, he doesn't even bother to defend himself.

I have to do something.

Hastily pulling the key card out of Mulder's wallet, I open the door to the nearby suite, grab Mulder's arm, and drag him inside. Seemingly on his last breath, Alex follows. He collapses into the chair by the table, dabbing at a cut on his lip.

Breathing raggedly, Mulder glares at him. "Had enough?" "I think you've both had enough," I interrupt. "Jesus, why couldn't I have one of my normal dreams, about being a lizard and hiding under the bed to escape the communists?"

They both stare at me.

"Never mind."

I step forward, looking at Alex's wounds, only to be grabbed from behind and pulled back against Mulder's chest. My lower back presses against his crotch and my eyes fly open wide.

Hello!

Mulder traces his fingers against my neck, tickling, deliberately taunting Alex. "You don't mind if I sample, do you, Krycek?"

Alex grits his teeth, looking about ready to spring, but as he moves to stand, he clutches his side in pain. My own side aches in sympathy. This was my dream, and by damned I'm not going to have him in pain. Willing it away, I suddenly lose concentration at the feel of Mulder's hands opening the clasp behind my neck.

The front of my dress falls away, exposing my obviously excited breasts. I can feel the heat in my face immediately. Nibbling my ear, Mulder cups me in his hands. Why the hell do I feel so tipsy all of the sudden? He pinches and pulls at my nipples, making them harder than they already were, drawing an audible growl out of Alex's throat. My God...is this turning him on?

I forget to protest as my dress is pushed off my hips and puddles on the floor. Can do nothing but bite my lip as Mulder's hands slide around my naked hips to delve into the tangle of dark curls between my legs. And when those long fingers slide even deeper, making me clutch his arm, Alex watches with rapt attention. Instead of getting to his feet to kill his adversary, he slides his hand down to massage the bulge in his jeans.

"What do you think, Sabryn," Mulder whispers in my ear. "Do you want to play with us?"

I lick my lips and nod. Oh, hell yes!

Those fingers...oh those damnable, all-knowing fingers. Slick with moisture, dancing across the folds of my sex, mercilessly teasing my clit. Torture. Pure wonderful torture. And when he walks me over to the bed, pushing me onto the mattress, I damned near forget Alex is even in the room.

Mulder's mouth on my nipples, pulling hard. His hands on my skin, roaming, tickling. His body sliding down mine, his hands parting my thighs, his mouth settling on me in a delirious kiss. Oh fuck, yes! I arch my back, pushing myself harder against him, unable to get enough. He definitely knows what he's was doing. The combination of his mouth and fingers is driving me fast towards a heart attack. Yet before I can claim the fantastic orgasm I'm reaching for, he pulls away.

No!

I look down to see Alex, completely nude and aroused—Shit, he's gorgeous—kissing Mulder's mouth. I lay there for a moment, breathing heavily, squirming at the sight of their tongues entering each other's mouths. Somehow, I can remember wishing to see such a sight once before. But after a few more minutes, the throbbing ache between my legs isn't going to be ignored. "Would you two like to be alone?"

Smirking, Alex grabs my hands and pulls me to my knees beside them. Odd...he has two arms.

"Help me, baby," Alex says, reaching up to loosen Mulder's tie.

My hands shake as I reach for the agent's belt. Unbuckling it, I pull the long strip of leather from his pants. Unfastening and delving into Mulder's slacks, I run my fingers over the bulge in his shorts until he shudders. Pushing his hand down over mine, he presses harder, groaning in approval as I wrap my fingers around his solid length.

Mercy...I'm playing with the big boys now.

* * *

Alex pushes Mulder's shirt off his shoulders, peeling it away from his body and dropping it to the floor. He laps and bites at the other man's nipples like a starving child. I can barely contain my squirming. Easing Mulder's slacks off his hips, I stare down at his groin in amazement. Who knew the man carried a fire hose in his pants? Already leaking enough to create a wet spot on his boxers, his cock strains towards my every movement. Dragging the fabric out of the way, I lean forward on my hands and knees and take him into my mouth.

He jerks at the touch of my tongue, slides back and forth over the wet surface in shallow strokes. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Mulder and Alex's fingers tangled together in a tight fist, stroking the length of my lover's erection. It's a good thing I'm already on my knees or I might have collapsed at the sight.

"I want to fuck her."

The harsh whisper is a lightning bolt through my veins. I glance up to see them staring at each other, all movement ceased. Mulder has asked for something Alex clearly does not want to give...and yet it isn't his decision. I meet Alex's gaze in a silent battle of wills. He doesn't own me. 

We've made no commitments, and his reluctance to do so only makes me all the more rebellious. He isn't about to take me for granted. If he wants me, he has to prove it. Besides, this is my dream, and I'll do as I please.

"Share, and share alike, right, Alex? You want both of us, you're going to have to share me with him, too."

Blinking slowly in acceptance, Alex steps off the bed and crosses the room. For a moment, I think he's going to leave. But instead of putting on his clothes, he grabs a hand full of condoms out of his coat pocket.

Mulder smirks. "He's a regular boy scout."

"Always _come_ prepared," Alex replies.

"I think that's 'always _be_ prepared,'" I suggest.

"Maybe it's 'Always faithful'?"

Mulder shakes his head. "No, that's the Marines."

We all grin at once. "Mmm, yeah, Marines."

Alex tosses one of the gold coins to me and I sit back on my heels to catch my breath. Opening the package, I can't stifle a giggle. "Whatever I ate before going to bed, I'm going to eat it every day for the rest of my life."

I roll the condom onto Mulder's swollen shaft, deliberately teasing him with my fingers. I can't help but wonder what Scully would think if she knew what I was doing right now. Luckily, she doesn't...I'm not in any hurry to have my ass kicked.

Before I can continue my slow seduction, Alex climbs on the bed behind me and turns me on my knees to face him.

"I want to watch you when you come."

I damned near do just that, at his words alone. Yet when I feel Mulder moving behind me, his swollen cock brushing against my ass, his knees pushing my thighs even further apart, his fingers spreading me open, I feel a shudder go through me from my head to my toes. Alex holds my gaze, watching the change in my expression as Mulder pushes inside me. Oh damn...so big. I bite my lip, stifling a whimper, grabbing onto Alex's shoulders and digging my fingernails into his flesh. The burning invasion between my legs continues what seems like forever until he can't move any further. I'm so full of him, so completely stretched and impaled that it's hard to catch my breath.

Meeting Mulder's gaze over my shoulder, Alex seems to give him permission to move. And when he does, he damned near pushes me into my lover's arms. On shaking legs, my knees digging into the mattress, I'm pressed between them, my own belly stroking the underside of Alex's cock. Mulder's hands on my hips, his turgid prick shoving into me over and over, while Alex runs his slippery fingers over the spot where we're linked. Lightly caressing, stroking, driving me to the point of no return.

I can barely breathe. And yet the spasming breaths I do pull in reek of sex and sweat, pungent and sinful. I can feel Alex cupping Mulder's balls, stroking them, using the heel of his hand to rub my aching clit. My sweaty hands clench on his shoulders and I lean forward, burying my face against his neck as the man fucking me quickens his pace. He has to feel me tightening around him, squeezing his cock as hard as I can. And when the sweet shock waves of my climax hit me, he freezes in place to appreciate the rhythmic contractions of my satisfied cunt.

God, I'm even starting to talk like a slut.

Boneless and sated, I feel Mulder gently pull out of me while Alex lifts my head for a thorough kiss. And as they settle me down onto the mattress, I realize the evening is just beginning. Mulder is still as hard as a rock, and so is Alex. I lay back against the pillows, giggling softly as aftershocks run through my veins, watching Mulder discard the condom as Alex puts on one of his own. I know what's happening next, and I can feel my excitement building all over again.

Mulder kneels in front of the headboard, grabbing the wooden frame, positioning himself just inches from me. A more than enticing view. But my attention is riveted elsewhere. Without lubrication of his own, Alex dips his fingers between my legs and coats them with mine. I catch my breath, shifting my hips, prolonging the contact as much as possible. And when he shoves one of those slippery fingers between the cheeks of Mulder's ass, I damn near scream aloud. Probing, stretching, making the agent groan deep in his throat. Alex grins as he sees the other man throw his head back in rapture.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he blew his load right here," Alex tells me. The dirty sound of his voice makes me shudder.

"He wants you to fuck him, Alex."

"I think there's something he wants even more, baby."

"Oh, and what's that?" Mulder asks, in a harsh voice.

Looking back at me, my lover says, "I think he wants you to suck him."

I look up to see Mulder nodding vigorously.

"I don't know if I can open my mouth that wide."

They both laugh, even though I was serious. Still, taking him in my hand, I have to smile as he twitches at my touch. Sliding even closer, I trace the head of his prick with the tip of my tongue and am rewarded with an appreciative moan. Taking my time, in excruciatingly slow movements, I nibble my way down his shaft and lap at his heavy balls. Before I can take his cock into my mouth, I feel Alex seize my hips.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asks, a second before sliding his penis inside me...coating the rubber he's wearing in viscous fluid. I can't reply; I don't even have time to enjoy it. The next thing I know, Mulder's hips suddenly push forward as Alex starts filling his ass.

I have only moments to become familiar with the rhythm my lover sets before I am nearly choked by Mulder's length. With one hand on the headboard, causing it to bang against the wall with every thrust, and the other hand on my head, Mulder guides my movements. I can feel the control he exerts to keep from smothering me. Can feel every little tremor that runs through him as he races closer and closer to ejaculation. Between his legs, I can see Alex moving. His balls rising as he nears his own orgasm. The sweat rolling down his thighs and soaking into the comforter below us. And I'm so wet, so hot and quivering, I think I may just come again without being touched at all.

Savage grunts roll out of Alex's mouth, his fingers tightening on Mulder's hips until his flesh turns white. Hitting the roof of my mouth, Mulder's cock jerks suddenly and shoots sticky, salty semen down my throat. I can barely swallow fast enough, can't even manage it all. He curses, clenching his fist in my hair, before loosely relaxing his entire body. I glance back at Alex, seeing him thrust once, twice, three times before tightly closing his eyes and hissing through clenched teeth. I can feel his climax pass through me as if it were my own.

Closing my eyes, I feel the bed shift as they move, and Mulder settles down next to me, kissing the remaining moisture from my lips. He slings an arm over my waist and I sleepily cuddle up against his chest. Behind him, I feel Alex entwine his fingers with mine. I imagine I could stay this way forever...but it doesn't last. 

* * *

Somehow, they must have needed to rest, but I don't remember lying down for more than a minute. Before I know it, I am kneeling astride Alex's hips, my lover's thick cock buried deep inside my throbbing cunt. My gaze is locked with his, unflinching, despite the sensation of Mulder stroking and squeezing my breasts. He lies on his side next to us, but I pay him little attention. This time I'm focused, intensely concentrated on the smooth thrust and drag of Alex's prick inside me. His hand on me guides my movements, timing the pistoning of my hips, while his other hand relentlessly tugs at Mulder's stiffening cock. And when he increases the pace, I can't bear the rippling tension anymore. I lean backwards, bracing my weight on my hands behind me, tilting my pelvis to slide him in and out of me, feeling the delicious pressure of Mulder's fingers on my clit. Little sparks flash before my eyes, dancing stars shimmering into a powerful orgasm. "I'm coming..."

I don't know if it was me who said it or Alex, but I feel him tense beneath me, his back arching in sublime pleasure, a whispered Russian oath leaving his lips. A few seconds later, Mulder's own curse breaks the silence. 

* * *

I walk out onto the balcony, letting the cool night air wash over my sweaty skin, watching the glittering lights of the city that never sleeps. The sounds of sweaty bodies moving against one another drift out of the open door behind me, and I smile. As I glance over at the man on the balcony next door, my first instinct is to shield my nude body from his eyes. But after a moment, I giggle to myself and relax.

"Look your fill, honey. If you see something you like, you can always join the party." 

END 

* * *

_"You make me feel like a sticky pistil leaning into a stamen  
You make me feel like a mister sunshine, himself   
You make me feel like splendor in the grass, while we're rollin'   
Damn Skippy baby,   
You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin' between my thighs   
You make me feel love, love, love, love, love...." _

—"Feelin' Love" by Paula Cole   
(no infringement intended.) 

I don't know about you, but I can't believe   
I just wrote that. I feel like such a tramp! 

[email removed]   


RATING: NC17  
CATEGORY: m/m/f threesome, Slash, Violence, Humor  
SPOILERS: Anything up to "One Son" is fair game.  
FEEDBACK: [email removed]  
DISCLAIMER: Krycek and Mulder are property of CC, Ten-Thirteen and FOX.   
However, Sabryn Jaegar is all mine!  
SUMMARY: Sweet dreams are made of this....  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know, I'm a bad girl. This story is a little fantasy, based in part on my series "Midnight Angel." However, you do not have to have read those stories to understand this...and you do not have to read this vignette to enjoy that series. So if threesomes offend you, do not read any further. However, if you would like to read a non-slash story, featuring Alex Krycek and Sabryn Jaegar, you can find my series (and a new picture) here— <http://www.imadethis.org/MA.htm> Sue, this one's all for you.   
---


End file.
